


I wanna be loved like that

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home after a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be loved like that

Ian Gallagher had a bad day.  No, not bad horrible.  Everything that could go wrong did go wrong.  He trudged through the long walk home with a neck full of tension and fists clenched tightly.  People were assholes and rich bastards were the worst.  All he wanted was to take a hot shower and crawl into bed to sleep this day away.

*****

Mickey Milkovich can't fucking believe the day he had.  Why the fuck are people so stupid?  There oughta be a law against some of the stupid shit people were allowed to do and say.  He picks up a discarded bottle and smashes it against the wall on his walk home, hoping to relieve some of the tension he feels all over his body.  All he wants is to chug a beer, climb into bed and forget this miserable day ever happened.

 

*****

The individual walks home did nothing to relieve either boy's anger and tension.  They found themselves each silently stewing about their bad day as they simultaneously arrived home and made their way into the kitchen to grab a beer before sighing and finally finding a seat on the uncomfortable couch.

"Hey"

"Hey"

A silence followed as both boys silently mused about their day.

"Hungry?"

"No...you?"

"No, just...tired"

"Yeah"

Another silence ensued before the boy's eyes connected.  Each leaning in at the same time to connect with what started out as a peck but turned into a full blown kiss. Eventually they broke apart, both realizing the other was too tired and too tense to have this turn into something more.  

After another 10 minutes of soft kisses Ian pulled himself and Mickey off the couch.  After a shared hot shower both boys climbed into bed with a sigh.

"Shitty day?" 

"Yeah, you?"

The other boy silently nodded.

"What happened?"

There was a pause while the boys snuggled in closer to each other and wrapped themselves into each other even tighter.  

"Mmmm, a lotta stuff that doesn't really seem like a big deal right now.  You?"

"Same 'ol I guess.  Can't be bothered to care right now."

****

Both boys continued whispering to each other and sharing soft kisses as they fell asleep in each other's arms .  

Neither ever thought they would get here.

Ian never thinking he could crack the thick walls Mickey had built after years and years of abuse and not wanting to saddle the boy he loved with a lifetime of loving someone bipolar, and Mickey not wanting to hold Ian back from realizing his dreams and never thinking he deserved to love someone as good as Ian.  

But somehow,despite it all, they were here...holding each other close and using soft kisses and gentle caresses to push away the other's bad day.

 

That's the thing about having that place and that person. It makes the good days great, but maybe more importantly it makes the bad days seem not so bad.  Rich assholes and stupid people don't seem like such a problem when you can find solace in the arms and kisses of the one you love, the one that makes you feel safe, the one your lungs breathe for and your heart beats for, the one you call home.

 


End file.
